Trahison
by Lilycool
Summary: Ron aime Hermione. Mais le jour où il décide de le lui dire, il découvrira la trahison que ses supposés amis lui ont faite... OS. c'est ma 1ère fic, soyez indulgent...


C'était un beau jour d'été. Le soleil, chaud, réchauffait le Lac de poudlard. Dans la tour des gryffondors, tout était calme. Dans le dortoir, ou plus précisément dans la salle de bain du dortoir, une ombre rousse sifflotait.

Ronald weasley était heureux. De puis longtemps, il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Hermione et avait, aujourd'hui décidé de lui demander si elle l'aimait en retour. Ce matin, un matin de week-end, il s'était levé un peu après tout le monde pour pouvoir être seul avec Hermione.

Il finit de se préparer, puis sortit dans le dortoir. Il prit sa baguette et murmura:

- Orchideus!

Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs apparut dans les mains de Ron. Il les glissa derrière son dos, puis s'approcha de la porte du dortoir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et révisa un instant ce qu'il comptait dire à Hermione. Satisfait, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Le bruit d'une conversation le surpris soudain. Il se pencha pour écouter. Une vois connu retentit:

- Hermione...

Ah c'était Harry... Bof, ce n'était pas si grave, il ferait un signe pour que son meilleur ami le laisse seul avec Hermione. Puis il surpris le reste de la conversation:

-...mon rayon de soleil, mon amour...

- Oh Harry, répondit la jeune fille, Je t'aime tellement!

...! QUOI!!! Il avait du mal entendre. C'était... Impossible. Harry ne ferait pas ça, il ne pouvait lui faire ça. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ma belle, recommença Harry, sa fait si longtemps que nous somme ensemble...Tu te rends compte...

Et en plus sa faisait longtemps...!!! Ron serra ses doigts autour de bouquet. Sur la tristesse, commençait à l'emporter la colère. Il ne pouvait cesser d'écouter ce qui lui paraissait pire qu'une torture.

- Je sais Harry, dit Hermione. Mais que dira Ron quand il apprendra...

- Oublis-le, d'accord...

Puis plus rien... Ron passa doucement sa tête au travers de la porte, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir. ... Très vit, il rentra dans le dortoir. Harry et Hermione, son Hermione, avait fini de parler et avait commencé à...s'embraser. Ron n'en pouvait plus et, discrètement, laissa échappé ses sanglots. Après quelques secondes, il se releva et serra les poings. Que dirais-t-il? C'est ce que les deux amoureux secrets allaient découvrir... Il n'avait pas le courage de descendre et de les revoirs ensemble.

Il s'avança doucement, puis se décida. Il laissa les fleurs tombées, puis s'avança et écrivit, avec sa baguette, un message. Un message pour les deux amoureux. Puis, il rangea ses affaires et boucla sa valise. Il se retourna et saisit le balai de Harry... Déjà sa lui ferait un bout de vengeance, de voler le balais de son ex-meilleur ami.

Il attacha ses valises au manches du balais, puis, prit le premier objet sur à sa porté et en fracassa la fenêtre. Il enfourcha le balai et se lança au dehors...

Le bruit n'avait pas manqué d'alerté le deux amoureux, qui cessèrent leur bécotage pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Hermione poussa un cri en voyant la fenêtre détruite, et cria de nouveau en voyant que Ron n'était plus là. À ses cotés, Harry jura:

- Ce ... a volé mon balai!!!

Hermione lui montra soudain quelque chose sur le mur... un message. Qui disait:

_Voila ce qu'il vous dit __**Ron**__: Adieu! Traîtres!_

Plus loin, Ron volait toujours sans savoir où il allait. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes... larmes de colère ou larmes de tristesse? Sûrement les deux. Ron ignorait ce qu'il ferait maintenant, mais une chose était sur, il ne reviendrait jamais auprès de ces traîtres!

Des mots lui vinrent à l'esprit et il commença à les murmurer, comme une chanson:

_- Trahison, trahison._

_Sa vous va au coeur._

_Sa détruit votre bonheur_

_Trahison, trahison._

_Ca vous tue de l'intérieur_

_Ça vous emplis de fureur_

_Trahison, trahison._

_C'est une atroce flamme_

_Qui te fais pleurer ton âme_

_Trahison, trahison._

_Vous aurez beau la fuir_

_Toujours, elle va vous suivre_

_Trahison, trahison._

_C'est la mort par la douleur_

_Qui sournoisement te dis: Meurt!_

_Trahison, trahison._

_Ca vous tue de l'intérieur_

_Vous emplis de fureur_

_Trahison, trahison._

_Trahison, trahison._

_Trahison..._


End file.
